


I Need To Tell You Something.

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [10]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Being an adult sucks, Cuteness overload, F/M, Pregnancy, bad day, being scared, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: After a really bad day, Josh finds his girlfriend in his apartment and gets some news that light up his whole day.Prompt: Maya is pregnant and tells Josh.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	I Need To Tell You Something.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was an awesome prompt and I can't believe how much I enjoyed writing this one-shot. :D  
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Also sorry, if there are errors, I wrote this over the last few hours and it's late and I really need to sleep now. :D

_**// I Need To Tell You Something: Joshaya one-shot \\\** _

* * *

His day certainly wasn't the best. _No, it most definitely wasn't._

First of all, his coffee machine striked this morning, keeping him from drinking his very much needed cup of coffee like every other morning that helps him to stay awake and stopping him from just climbing into bed again, sleeping all day long and getting absolutely nothing done.

Then, he walked out of his apartment just to face a not-so-much-working elevator and a mechanic trying to solve the problem but it most definitely looked like, it would take more than just a few seconds to get it done. So, he took the stairs, already annoyed, even though his day just started and it wasn't going to get any better. 

(Little does he know)

Still being sleepy, he entered his car and after a minute of trying to get it to start driving passes and he still finds himself being in the same parking lot where he already was a minute ago (and also yesterday) without having moved even once, he knew for sure that he had never cursed so much in his twenty-four years of living.

So he had to use the subway to get to his work while already knowing, he's going to be late. The crowded subway he was about to enter, didn't make anything better. 

_At all._

After a few minutes of strangers standing _way too close_ to him, already hearing crying babies this early (however that's possible) and some people discussing their love life _way too loud,_ he finally reached his destination and has never been more thankful to leave the subway than in this very moment.

As he got to his working place though, he wouldn't have minded some more minutes in the subway at all. His boss wasn't pleased with him being late and got him some extra work to do, annoying him even more.

To top all of that, one of his co-workers thought, that it was necessary to start critizing his work on exactly this day and just made it worse with every single word he said. Still, Josh managed to keep himself calm and continued to work with a smile plastered to his face.

Lunch time rolled around the corner and just as Josh thought, that it couldn't get any worse than everything that had already happened, his favourite snack at the cafeteria wasn't available for this day. 

_Of course it had to be **this** day and not any other. No, **this specific day.**_

Josh felt himself losing some of his self-control, as he had to call a client after the lunch break was over. This guy was complaining the whole time. First, it was about his flight he had last week where his favourite food couldn't be served due to unknown reasons (even though now Josh understands the negative aftermath of not getting your favourite food all too well), then it was about someone from work who, apparently, doesn't know how to shut up and always just yells at you and lastly, he cursed over being an important employee because that meant that his boss wanted him to do most of the work because he was the best for this job. 

At the end of the day, Josh couldn't have been more relieved to finally leave the subway - that was only twenty minutes late - and to finally reach his apartment building. Sure, there are a lot of things he needs to get done but at least his job is done for the day. 

He still doesn't know, what the hell went wrong with his day, as he stands in the entrance to his apartment, front door open and watching his girlfriend of three-and-a-half-years pacing through his living room, being a nervous wreck and looking like she just killed someone but at the same time like she cried for days and got mad for no specific reason, like she's about to lose it and it's just a matter of time when she finally does and it won't be pretty, when it happens.

"Maya?" it's his soft yet concerned voice, that brings the blonde girl to stop her nervous pacing and getting her to finally take a break. Her blue eyes are watery and the time stops, as the couple just stares at each other, neither of them moving.

It's the moment their eyes lock, where Maya realizes just how long she must have been pacing through her boyfriend's apartment, who's only three years older than her and got off from work just minutes ago. She can't remember when she had decided to drive to his apartment and to use the spare key he gave her some while ago to let herself in. In all honesty, the last few hours are all a blurry to her and she can't remember at all, what she did.

"Josh." she lets out a shaky breath, hating how she can't stop the trembling in her voice and knowing, that he definitely hears it too, getting him to worry even more.

There she stands with her twenty-one years of living and having graduated from college just a few weeks ago, being completely frustrated and mad and sad and kinda happy all at once. Her boyfriend closes the door and approaches her, keeping a slow pace. Maya watches his movement, her red, puffy eyes following him.

"Maya, what's going on?" concern being evident in his voice, scaring Maya even more. All she can do is to shake her head, taking a few steps back. "Maya, please. Whatever it is, I can handle it. _We_ can handle it," he says softly, getting close to her again. He takes her hands into his, hoping that it gets her to calm down a little.

"Can we sit down?" the blonde mumbles quietly and Josh isn't even completey sure, if that's really what she asked him just seconds ago. Regardless, he drags her with him onto the couch, placing her into his lap and running a hand through her long, blonde waves because he knows how much she loves that. She places her head under his, trying to hide her face and to avoid seeing his reaction to what she's about to tell him.

"I'm listening," he lets her know, so she'll talk whenever she's ready. His girlfriend mumbles something he can't quite understand. He has a vague idea of what it could have been and that is already enough to let his eyes widen in shock. He lifts his head and leans back, forcing her to look at him. "Wait... You're...?", she nods once, still not looking into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she comfirms quietly, sounding sad about the news and Josh wouldn't know, why she'd be sad about this. Josh stares at her in disbelief until she raises her eyes and finally looks at him, taking in his confusion turning into a small smile, then into a huge grin and lastly, into loud laughter. "Why is this funny, Boing?" she suddenly asks, all of her previously sadness gone and getting angry. 

"I-I'm sorry," he manages to say in-between his laughter, that causes him to shed some tears. Maya frowns and crosses her arms, feeling herself getting mad at her boyfriend. "It's just that-," he starts after ten seconds of laughing. "This day has been one of the worst days of my life..." he tugs some strains behind her ear, getting them out of her face. "You just made it so much better," he finishes, smiling down at her softly and Maya has never felt so relieved. 

"Really?" she wants to make sure he's telling the truth but the way her eyes light up tell Josh, that his words are already convincing enough for her.

"Yeah. I'm so happy right now, you have no idea!" he grins widely at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling his girlfriend into his warm and loving embrace.They share a few kisses with each other. "One more reason for you to finally move in with me," he whispers and Maya feels so overwhelmed with happiness, she wonders how much happiness her body can take. As Josh lifts up her T-Shirt, so he can feel her stomach, a giggle escapes her.

"Boing, what are you doing?" some more giggles escape the blonde.

"Just checking on our future child," the softness in his voice causes Maya's heart to beat a little faster and her body to fill with a kind of warmth, she has never felt before. Soon tears start to form themselves and float down her cheeks, causing another huge smile on her face. "Are your hormones going crazy already?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, a huge smirk and a lot of humour in his voice. He earns himself a soft smack into his stomach and the most cutest giggle he has ever heard from his girlfriend.

"Josh!" she squeals, as he stands up, taking her with him and not letting go. Maya can't help the huge grin that spreads across her face. 

_Their life is going to change but together they can face everything._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this one-shot! :3
> 
> If you have a request, just let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. :D  
> Until next time! :)
> 
> PS: I might not be able to post a lot over the next week because I have lots of stuff to do. :(


End file.
